This invention relates to polypeptide hormone analogues that exhibits enhanced pharmaceutical properties, such as more rapid pharmacokinetics and/or augmented resistance to thermal fibrillation above room temperature. More particularly, this invention relates to insulin analogues that are modified by the incorporation of non-standard amino acids. Such non-standard sequences may optionally contain standard amino-acid substitutions at other sites in the A or B chains of an insulin analogue.
The engineering of non-standard proteins, including therapeutic agents and vaccines, may have broad medical and societal benefits. An example of a medical benefit would be optimization of the pharmacokinetic properties of a protein. An example of a further societal benefit would be the engineering of proteins more refractory than standard proteins with respect to degradation at or above room temperature for use in regions of the developing world where electricity and refrigeration are not consistently available. An example of a therapeutic protein is provided by insulin. Analogues of insulin containing non-standard amino-acid substitutions may in principle exhibit superior properties with respect to pharmacokinetics or resistance to thermal degradation. The challenge posed by the pharmacokinetics of insulin absorption following subcutaneous injection affects the ability of patients to achieve tight glycemic control and constrains the safety and performance of insulin pumps. The challenge posed by its physical degradation is deepened by the pending epidemic of diabetes mellitus in Africa and Asia. These issues are often coupled as modifications known in the art to accelerate absorption following subcutaneous injection usually worsen the resistance of insulin to chemical and/or physical degradation. Because fibrillation poses the major route of degradation above room temperature, the design of fibrillation-resistant formulations may enhance the safety and efficacy of insulin replacement therapy in such challenged regions. The present invention pertains to the use of a particular class of non-standard amino acids—an aliphatic ring system as exemplified by Cyclohexanylalanine (Cha)—to modify and improve distinct properties of insulin. During the past decade specific chemical modifications to the insulin molecule have been described that selectively modify one or another particular property of the protein to facilitate an application of interest. Whereas at the beginning of the recombinant DNA era (1980) wild-type human insulin was envisaged as being optimal for use in diverse therapeutic contexts, the broad clinical use of insulin analogues in the past decade suggests that a suite of non-standard analogs, each tailored to address a specific unmet need, would provide significant medical and societal benefits. Substitution of one natural amino acid at a specific position in a protein by another natural amino acid is well known in the art and is herein designated a standard substitution. Non-standard substitutions in insulin offer the prospect of accelerated absorption without worsening of the resistance to degradation.
Administration of insulin has long been established as a treatment for diabetes mellitus. Insulin is a small globular protein that plays a central role in metabolism in vertebrates. Insulin contains two chains, an A chain, containing 21 residues, and a B chain containing 30 residues. The hormone is stored in the pancreatic β-cell as a Zn2+-stabilized hexamer, but functions as a Zn2+-free monomer in the bloodstream. Insulin is the product of a single-chain precursor, proinsulin, in which a connecting region (35 residues) links the C-terminal residue of B chain (residue B30) to the N-terminal residue of the A chain (FIG. 1A). Although the structure of proinsulin has not been determined, a variety of evidence indicates that it consists of an insulin-like core and disordered connecting peptide (FIG. 1B). Formation of three specific disulfide bridges (A6-A11, A7-B7, and A20-B19; FIGS. 1A and 1B) is thought to be coupled to oxidative folding of proinsulin in the rough endoplasmic reticulum (ER). Proinsulin assembles to form soluble Zn2+-coordinated hexamers shortly after export from ER to the Golgi apparatus. Endoproteolytic digestion and conversion to insulin occurs in immature secretory granules followed by morphological condensation. Crystalline arrays of zinc insulin hexamers within mature storage granules have been visualized by electron microscopy (EM). The sequence of insulin is shown in schematic form in FIG. 1C. Individual residues are indicated by the identity of the amino acid (typically using a standard three-letter code), the chain and sequence position (typically as a superscript).
Aromatic side chains in insulin, as in globular proteins in general, may engage in a variety of hydrophobic and weakly polar interactions, involving not only neighboring aromatic rings but also other sources of positive- or negative electrostatic potential. Examples include main-chain carbonyl- and amide groups in peptide bonds. Hydrophobic packing of aromatic side chains can occur within the core of proteins and at non-polar interfaces between proteins. Such aromatic side chains can be conserved among vertebrate proteins, reflecting their key contributions to structure or function. An example of a natural aromatic amino acid is phenylalanine. Its aromatic ring system contains six carbons arranged as a planar hexagon. Aromaticity is a collective property of the binding arrangement among these six carbons, leading to π electronic orbitals above and below the plane of the ring. These faces exhibit a partial negative electrostatic potential whereas the edge of the ring, containing five C—H moieties, exhibits a partial positive electrostatic potential. This asymmetric distribution of partial charges gives rise to a quadrapole electrostatic moment and may participate in weakly polar interactions with other formal or partial charges in a protein. An additional characteristic feature of an aromatic side chains is its volume. Determinants of this volume include the topographic contours of its five C—H moieties at the edges of the planar ring. Substitution of an aromatic ring system by a corresponding aliphatic ring system would increase side-chain volume with loss of planarity and gain of one additional hydrogen atom at each carbon site (e.g., substitution of each C—H element with trigonal hybridization by CH2 with tetrahedral hybridization).
An example of a conserved aromatic residue in a therapeutic protein is provided by phenylalanine at position B24 of the B chain of insulin (designated PheB24). This is one of three phenylalanine residues in insulin (positions B1, B24, and B25). A structurally similar tyrosine is at position B26. The structural environment of PheB24 in an insulin monomer is shown in a ribbon model (FIG. 1D) and in a space-filling model (FIG. 1E). Conserved among vertebrate insulins and insulin-like growth factors, the aromatic ring of PheB24 packs against (but not within) the hydrophobic core to stabilize the super-secondary structure of the B-chain. PheB24 lies at the classical receptor-binding surface and has been proposed to direct a change in conformation on receptor binding.
The pharmacokinetic features of insulin absorption after subcutaneous injection have been found to correlate with the rate of disassembly of the insulin hexamer. Although not wishing the present invention to be constrained by theory, modifications to the insulin molecule that lead to accelerated disassembly of the insulin hexamer are thought to promote more rapid absorption of insulin monomers and dimers from the subcutaneous depot into the bloodstream. PheB24 packs at the dimer interface of insulin and so at three interfaces of an insulin hexamer. Its structural environment in the insulin monomer differs from its structural environment at these interfaces. In particular, the surrounding volume available to the side chain of PheB24 is larger in the monomer than in the dimer or hexamer.
A major goal of insulin replacement therapy in patients with diabetes mellitus is tight control of the blood glucose concentration to prevent its excursion above or below the normal range characteristic of healthy human subjects. Excursions below the normal range are associated with immediate adrenergic or neuroglycopenic symptoms, which in severe episodes lead to convulsions, coma, and death. Excursions above the normal range are associated with increased long-term risk of microvascular disease, including retinapathy, blindness, and renal failure. Because the pharmacokinetics of absorption of wild-type human insulin following subcutaneous injection is often too slow and too prolonged relative to the physiological requirements of post-prandial metabolic homeostasis, considerable efforts have been expended during the past 20 years to develop insulin analogues that exhibit more rapid absorption with pharmacodynamic effects that are more rapid in onset and less prolonged in duration. Examples of such rapid-acting analogues known in the art are [LysB28, ProB29]-insulin (KP-insulin, the active component of Humalog®), [AspB28]-insulin (Novalog®), and [LysB3, GluB29]-insulin (Apidra®). Although widely used in clinical practice, these analogues exhibit two principal limitations. First, although their pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic profiles are more rapid than those of wild-type insulin, they are not rapid enough in many patients to optimize glycemic control or enable the safe and effective use of algorithm-based insulin pumps (closed-loop systems). Second, the amino-acid substitutions in these analogues impair the thermodynamic stability of insulin and exacerbate its susceptibility to fibrillation above room temperature. Thus, the safety, efficacy, and real-world convenience of these products have been limited by a trade-off between accelerated absorption and accelerated degradation.
Protein Engineering and the Mechanism of Insulin Absorption.
The major structural interface of the insulin hexamer is provided by an anti-parallel β-sheet at the dimerization surface. The component β-strands comprise residues B24-B28 and dimer-related residues B24′-B28′; this segment has the amino-acid sequence FFYTP (residues 24-28 of SEQ ID NO: 3). The core of the β-sheet is provided by the three aromatic side chains PheB24, PheB25, and TyrB26, which in the active insulin monomer also contact the insulin receptor. Substitutions known in the art to provide rapid-acting and active insulin analogues occur at positions B28 (ProB28 in wild-type insulin) and flanking site B29 (LysB29 in wild-type insulin). Standard amino-acid substitutions at core sites B24, B25, and B26 have not been employed in past design of insulin analogues intended for the treatment of patients with diabetes mellitus since such substitutions, as known in the art, typically impair biological activity. Substitution of PheB24 by Tyr, for example, impairs activity by more than twentyfold despite its seemingly conservative character. The importance of these invariant aromatic residues has been highlighted by the finding of genetic (germ-line) mutations at positions B24 and B25 that cause diabetes mellitus in human patients.
Fibrillation, which is a serious concern in the manufacture, storage and use of insulin and insulin analogues for the treatment of diabetes mellitus, is enhanced with higher temperature, lower pH, agitation, or the presence of urea, guanidine, ethanol co-solvent, or hydrophobic surfaces. Current US drug regulations demand that insulin be discarded if fibrillation occurs at a level of one percent or more. Because fibrillation is enhanced at higher temperatures, patients with diabetes mellitus optimally must keep insulin refrigerated prior to use. Fibrillation of insulin or an insulin analogue can be a particular concern for such patients utilizing an external insulin pump, in which small amounts of insulin or insulin analogue are injected into the patient's body at regular intervals. In such a usage, the insulin or insulin analogue is not kept refrigerated within the pump apparatus, and fibrillation of insulin can result in blockage of the catheter used to inject insulin or insulin analogue into the body, potentially resulting in unpredictable fluctuations in blood glucose levels or even dangerous hyperglycemia. At least one recent report has indicated that insulin Lispro (KP-insulin, an analogue in which residues B28 and B29 are interchanged relative to their positions in wild-type human insulin; trade name Humalog®) may be particularly susceptible to fibrillation and resulting obstruction of insulin pump catheters. Insulin exhibits an increase in degradation rate of 10-fold or more for each 10° C. increment in temperature above 25° C.; accordingly, guidelines call for storage at temperatures <30° C. and preferably with refrigeration.
The present theory of protein fibrillation posits that the mechanism of fibrillation proceeds via a partially folded intermediate state, which in turn aggregates to form an amyloidogenic nucleus. In this theory, it is possible that amino-acid substitutions that stabilize the native state may or may not stabilize the partially folded intermediate state and may or may not increase (or decrease) the free-energy barrier between the native state and the intermediate state. Therefore, the current theory indicates that the tendency of a given amino-acid substitution in the insulin molecule to increase or decrease the risk of fibrillation is highly unpredictable.
There is a need, therefore for an insulin analogue that displays more rapid hexamer disassembly while exhibiting at least a portion of the activity of the corresponding wild-type insulin and maintaining at least a portion of its chemical and/or physical stability.